We hear of major cyber crimes being committed too often. Large retail outlets are hacked, credit cards are exposed, millions of dollars in losses are sustained by financial institutions. In addition to readily quantifiable monetary losses, the brand values of enterprises that have been victimized by a highly publicized cyber attack may suffer damage. Government organizations are being hacked and masses of confidential information are pilfered. Cyber attacks and cyber criminals are becoming increasingly sophisticated and the stakes in play are increasing in value.